


Shattered Perspectives

by CherryErisAella



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Cursed objects, Kitsune, Minor Angst, Other, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Werewolf, ghost - Freeform, half ghost, inspired by Mirror's Gaze, lycanthropy, mystery skulls animated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryErisAella/pseuds/CherryErisAella
Summary: The Mystery Skulls and Mystery Inc find themselves thrown for one heck of a loop when two objects with a heavy spell on them swap the bodies of some of their members! Now they've got to find each other halfway across the country and find a way to reverse this spell. (Inspired/Heavily based on Mirror's Gaze by tumblr user phantoms-lair)





	1. The Museum's New Treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror's Gaze](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421508) by http://phantoms-lair.tumblr.com/. 



Lewis and Arthur had been playing a game, Cerise reading through some older manuscripts when Vivi came bursting in the door. Even Mystery, who’d been asleep, jumped.

“Guess. What.” She grinned.

“We have a case?” Arthur muttered.

“Nope~”

“We have... a potential case...?” Lewis asked.

“Mm-mm~”

“There’s an exhibit you want to see at the museum?” Cerise had gone back to her book, interested in the tales of old gods and myths.

“Cloooose~”

“The museum got new artifacts and you got permission to see them?” Mystery offered after a yawn. Why did she have to be so loud?

“Ding ding~! We’re all invited too~!” She smiled, pulling out her phone, “In fact, they sent me an email with pictures of some of them. Who wants to see?”

Cerise shot her hand up, “Is that a question you really need answered?” Vivi giggled as she sat near her friend, “Show me every pic. I wanna see what mystic things we might have to help them with.”

“Well, there is a Mayan Shaman mask,” Vivi started scrolling, “Aaaannd~ A death whistle~” The second picture flashed and Cerise gasped.

“What?? No way, I’ve never been able to see one in person!” she grabbed the phone, looking at the image, “Wow... It looks like it’s still in pristine condition too!”

“Uh, quick question...” Arthur paused the game, he and Lewis turning to the conversation, “The hell is a “death whistle”?”

“A Mayan musical instrument made to scare people. It sounds like a scream of a ghost.”

“... I’ve never heard Lewis scream...”

Vivi snorted and the magenta ghost rolled his eyes, “Not like me, you ninny. She means like... what’re those things in Irish folklore? The screaming female ghosts..?”

“Banshees, and I’m pretty sure we’ve run into one before. And, no, Arthur, that’s not what I mean,” Cerise pulled out her own phone, typing in a quick search and bringing up a video, “But Lewis is close. It sounds like this.” She hit play and an absolutely unearthly noise erupted from the phone’s speakers.

Mystery barely flinched, but glared at her, “Next time, a warning.”

“Sorr- Arthur, oh my god...” Cerise shook her head, “It’s just a whistle.”

“That sounded like a demon and you know it.” He’d moved behind Lewis at the noise.

“That was the point, they were meant to scare away enemies,” she put it back up, “I wonder if they’d let one of us play the one they got. It looks like it was well preserved.” She ignored Arthur’s yell of protest.

“Dunno... But this is the thing that has me intrigued,” Vivi scrolled down through the pictures to find.. A mirror? “Apparently the people they got it from said... something about it being cursed. They said people would act oddly sometimes after looking into it.”

Arthur and Lewis had come over now, looking at the screen, “Oddly..? That’s pretty broad, Vivi...” Lewis spoke up.

“Like they weren’t themselves anymore. Like they’d... swapped personalities and knowledge with someone else entirely. A lot of the people who it happened to ended up in mental homes... But I think they’re either elderly or dead now. The mirror’s been hidden for decades.”

“Yeesh. Guess that’s our big item to go see, huh?” Arthur guessed.

“Yep! Now everybody get ready for a museum trip~” The boys groaned, Cerise was up and dressed in minutes.

Soon, the gang were on their way to the Tempo Museum of Oddities and Culture.


	2. Markings in the Glass

“Like, Velma, why did we agree to come up here again? All these dusty artifacts are giving me the heebie jeebies...” Shaggy glanced around at the different exhibits. It was daytime, but an empty research lab full of different ancient artifacts and supposedly cursed treasures was not where he wanted to be.

“Because, Shaggy, Dr. Philps asked us to come check out an odd window that came in a recent shipment.” Fred smiled.

“Great, we get to look at a creepy window, when we could be getting like, a pizza or something.”

“Shaggy, it’ll be okay,” Darcy put a hand on his shoulder, “You’ve got me if anything is magic and does go wrong.”

“Like, I know... I just... still get nervous,” Scooby rubbed his head against Shaggy’s leg, “Thanks... Hopefully I don’t have to worry about any moon mumbo jumbo.”

“Not so long as I’m here, promise.” Darcy smiled at him, and he gave a nervous smile back.

“Come on, lovebirds. Let’s get to the Doctor’s office and see what she wants us to look at.” Velma continued her stride to an office at the back of the hallway, one of the few that were lit.

 

Fred was the one to knock, “Dr. Philps? It’s the Mystery Inc group?”

The Dr’s head poked up from a lighted table, “Hm? Oh! Oh, yes...! Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Darcy, Scooby. So wonderful to see you all~ I hope you’ve come prepared,” she motioned them to walk around a desk and stack of books to her side, “It’s really a fascinating thing, you see.”

“The window?” Velma asked.

“Yes, it’s entirely fascinating. Not only due to the stories around it, but due to something I’ve just found about it!” she seemed positively giddy.

“What did you find, Doctor?” Fred leaned over the glass pane, seeing his reflection in it.

“Oh, just call me Terri.You all have known me for years,” she waved her hand, “And let me tell you this window’s story first,” the gang gathered around her table, “You see, supposedly, this window has caused some very odd changes to some of those who’ve looked through it.

“Stories include a kind of amnesia where the victims acted not only as if they were someone else entirely, but... as if they didn’t know anyone around them. Family, friends, children, nothing.”

“Jeepers... Like total amnesia?” Daphne looked to the Doctor, who nodded, “Creepy...”

Dr. Philps nodded, “But more than that, it’s saddening. In these cases many of those affected ended up in mental health facilities. They just... lost it. As if they were being forced to start a completely different life that they had no idea about.”

“Like, maybe we shouldn’t look into it ourselves then?” Shaggy gulped, taking a step back. He didn’t want to go crazy from looking through a window...

“I don’t think it’s all that dangerous, Shaggy. Besides, there could have been other things to cause all that,” Velma shook her head, “Maybe a hypnotism trick, or lights that flashed through it.”

“That’s the thing, Velma, this window wasn’t used in... in any parlor tricks, hypnotism shows, magic spectaculars, or anything like that. It’s only just... been a window as far as I’ve been able to learn,” she ran her hand over the surface, “Which brings me to my next find.”

She gently shooed the gang back, bringing down an angled set of black lights and placing them at a corner of the glass. When the lights came on, an odd pattern was revealed. Swirls, triangles, alchemical runes and other symbols the gang didn’t quite recognize had been etched between the two layers of glass. The teens all gasped in awe.

“Wow... I don’t even know what all those symbols mean! Some of them might even be from cultures or religions I don’t know about...” Velma leaned closer, adjusting her glasses.

“Exactly. I’m not one to readily believe in magic or alchemy, or whatever else may be blamed. But this?” the Doctor motioned to the patterns in the glass, “Is clearly connected to the stories told about this window.”

Shaggy had been towards the bottom of the window, now leaning over to give it a more direct look, “Like, I think I recognize this one. Isn’t this the ka?” he nudged Velma and put his finger on the mark, “Wasn’t that the Egyptian word for the s--” He suddenly cut off.

Looking back at him, through the window, was another group of young adults. Maybe teenagers, but it was hard to tell. A blonde guy, his hair spiked up, was directly across from Shaggy.

_ “Vivi, these markings... Talk about soul transferrance.”  _ A girl with pink hair spoke,  _ “Maybe we should get some of our gear and come back...” _

Shaggy gulped, “Li-Like... Is anyone else h-hearing that?”

“Hearing what, Shag-- Shaggy?!” Velma had turned in time to see her friend slump over on the glass.

The last thing Shaggy heard, aside from his own name, were panicked shouts of “Arthur?!!”.


	3. Ch-Ch-Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis, Arthur, and Mystery find themselves someone else...  
> (As a sidenote, Phantoms-Lair put her own fic, Mirror's Gaze, here on AO3~!! Go check it out here!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384817 )

Arthur had been looking into the mirror with everyone else. It didn’t... look odd. But it gave him that feeling. That funny feeling he sometimes got around Lewis or Mystery, or even Cerise... That funny feeling he got when something spooky was near. Or when something was about to go wrong.

Then the museum curator had brought out the black light, illuminating those patterns and markings.

“I’m out. Those things look very “not good”.” Arthur threw his hands up, starting to take a step back before a nose was shoved against his back.

“Come on, Kingsmen. We have two ghosts and me,” Mystery muttered, “I doubt anything too horrible will happen.”

“Yeah... sure. I feel sooo much better with that coming from you.” Arthur rolled his eyes, but stayed in place, watching Cerise and Vivi look over the markings. He just happened to stand directly in front of it.

_ “Like, I think I recognize this one. Isn’t this the ka?” _ He suddenly heard a voice.

“Guys..?”

_ “Wasn’t that the Egyptian word for the s--”  _ A young man was standing across from Arthur, a dog behind him. Was anyone else seeing this..??

“Vivi, these markings... Talk about soul transferrance.” Cerise said with worry, “Maybe we should get some of our gear and come back...”

“Guys??”

_ “Li-Like... Is anyone else h-hearing that?” _

“Arthur, what’s wr-- Arthur?!” Cerise saw him fall, he and Mystery both. Lewis saw something else, but as the girls ran to help Arthur, they didn’t notice him freeze up. Not until he fell down too. The two girls shrieked, the curator turned off the light.

Would they be okay...?

 

Lewis was the first to wake up. He felt himself lying down, on some sort of... table? Or maybe a blanket on the floor... It was cold and hard, that was about all he could tell. He sat up with a groan, running a hand over his... hair. 

He stopped, his eyes straight ahead. Hair, actual hair, not flames or a projection of hair... He looked down. Brown loafers, blue jeans. A white shirt? These weren’t his clothes! Projected or otherwise..! He brought the hand he’d run through his hair down. Pale, white skin. A far cry from his original human tones  _ or _ his skeletal digits now.

“V-Vi-- Vivi??” He called out, and clapped a hand over his mouth.  _ That _ was not his voice.

“Nnhh... Who’s there...?” Lewis looked over. Someone else was waking up to his left. He saw brown hair that went in various directions, a green shirt, and... were those corduroy pants?? Who dressed like that?!

“Who are you?” Lewis asked, seeing the form jolt a little. He acted like Arthur.

“A-Ar--?! What the hell, this isn’t my voice?!?” The other turned around, facing Lewis, well... whoever’s body Lewis was in, “Who are you?!”

“Hhrrrr... Stop shouting...” A third voice added, “It’s like I’m listening to a bunch of kits who just learned they can howl...”

“Mystery..?” both men asked in unison, sharing a look as they scanned the room for the source of the other voice.

“What?” it was Mystery’s voice alright. Gruff, wise, slightly annoyed. But it was coming from a large, brown Great Dane, “Who are you?”

“Mystery, something’s happened to us! It’s me, Lewis??”

“And, hello? Arthur??” he happened to wave his left arm and freeze up, “What the fuck...”

“Language, Arthur...”

“Yeah, when I’m back in my own body and you aren’t some blonde trying to be Speed Racer with long sleeves.” He remarked.

“Speed Ra-- Arthur James Kingsmen..!” Lewis almost raised a hand to smack his friend for that comment, but was stopped by the canine.

“Ahem. I can see you two are, somehow, indeed Lewis and Arthur... I’m guessing I am not in my own body either then?” They both shook their heads, “... Fantastic... What am I then?” He sighed, letting his head hang over.

“... A.. Great Dane..?” Arthur thought he was anyways. Before anything else could be said, a head poked into a doorway.

“Velma! Daphne! They’re awake!!” The door opened wider and someone latched onto Arthur, “Oh, thank the Moon! I thought you might’ve been hurt, Shaggy!”

“Oof! Wh-?” Arthur started to ask, but she had turned her attention to Mystery.

“And you too, Scooby~ Glad to see you’re up and alright.” The girl scratched behind his ears and he let his tail wag.

Two more girls looked in, a redhead running to Lewis, “Freddie! Don’t scare me like that again!!” She landed in his chest, pulling him close.

“Uh... g-good to know you care, but... Who’s Freddie?” Lewis asked, lightly pulling her back.

“And Shaggy?”

“And my name most certainly isn’t  _ Scooby _ .” Mystery spat with disdain.


	4. Like, What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scooby Men finally wake up, but... Something is definitely off. And they won't be the only ones looking for answers to strange questions.

Vivi paced impatiently, her footsteps softly clicking against the tiled floor. Lewis... Arthur... and Mystery. Whatever the mirror had done, it had knocked them all out at once. A surprise it would do that to her dog that wasn’t a dog, but... to a ghost?

“Vivi, you need to sit down,” Cerise was stationed by Arthur, constantly looking over him for any signs of consciousness, “They can’t be out forever... we just have to let them wake up.”

“But... But Lewis is a ghost..!” she turned again, walking back along her path, “How did he even... I mean..? C-Can ghosts be knocked out??” She started nibbling at her scarf.

Her friend sighed, standing up and interrupting her, “Vivi, stop,” she grabbed her shoulders, “Look, yes, ghosts can still be knocked out. But his anchor is still there, so he’s  _ fine _ , okay?”

“O-Ok--”

“Nnnh... my head...” Arthur was the first to wake up, both girls spinning around to him, “Like, what hit m-- oof!!” He felt almost crushed as Cerise ran over and hugged him tightly, “And, like, who are you?”

Cerise pulled back, “Um... Cerise? Your girlfriend...?” She pulled back further when she realized he felt... off. In a way that said it wasn’t Arthur.

“Wh-Who..? My.. My girlfriend is...” he brought up his left hand, realizing he couldn’t feel it, “Darcy...”

Vivi came up to the bed now, “No... Arthur, you’re with Cerise, remember..?”

“Like, who’s Arthur? My name’s Shaggy,” he looked between the two girls, “And like, what’s with the six million dollar arm, man? Is this a prop? A prank? Cause, like, it’s not funny!”

“Ughh... Who’s shouting..?” Lewis was up next, or... whoever might have been in there.

Arthur, or Shaggy, turned to see the flames reigniting on Lewis’ head and screamed. Not a little squeal, a full on scream. Everyone turned to look at him as he fell off the cot he’d been placed on.

“O-Okay, man! This isn’t fu-funny anymore..! Wh-Where am I, wh-who are you, and, like man,  _ what is that?? _ ” He waved the metal arm at the massive... skeleton. He was looking at a massive skeleton.

“Well, I could tell you, if you tell me why you talk like my friend,” the skeleton spoke first, “Fred Jones is my name.”

“Fred..?” Vivi looked to Cerise, “Cer... You don’t think the mirror..?”

“Soul swapping...” Both girls cautiously approached what they hoped was still Mystery, tuning out the conversation between the men.

“F-Freddie..?” Shaggy peaked over the bed he’d fallen off of, “Freddie, is... is it really you, man..?”

“Yeah...?” the skull turned in his direction and he almost jumped again, “Who are... you..?”

“Sh-Shaggy? I think... Man, I’m in some... some weird dream, I’ve gotta be...” He tried to run his left hand through his hair, only then remembering again it was metal, “L-Like this! What is up with this??”

Fred moved over to his friend, “Here, it... Looks like it’s just,” he started to say a prop as he pulled at it, lifting up, but then... Shaggy, who looked nothing like Shaggy, was dangling in front of him.

“Like, Fred?” he asked, giving a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, Shaggy?”

“Like, I don’t think it’s a prop.”

“... Yeah...” he set him back down, noticing the odd.. gloves? He had on, “What... What am I wearing? Where’s my cuffs, and my ascot??”

“Well, like, you’ve still got the ascot. Sorta... But, Fred, that’s the least of your worries, ahah...”

“What do you mean..?”

“Like, go find a mirror. If you can even see yourself in one,” Shaggy looked around, seeing the two girls trying to softly wake a dog nearby, “I’m gonna.. Try to find Scooby...”

“Well.. okay? I don’t even know where to find a mirror around here.” Fred turned his head this way and that, suddenly finding the room to be spinning. He grabbed the sides of it, finding he was facing backwards when he did! He managed to turn his head around the right way, walking about experimentally as he tried to find something with a reflective surface.

That was when the dog the girls were paying attention to woke up. It looked around, blinking as things came into focus.

“Raggy..? Rhere’s Raggy?”

“... This isn’t Mystery.” the pink haired girl could be heard.

“Really? What was the first clue?”

“Who are rou? Rhere’s ry Raggy?”

Shaggy popped his head back in the room, “Scooby? Scooby Doo?”

“Raggy!” The voice was off, but the pronunciation and excitement let him know it was his dog. The canine lept over the two girls, landed, and made a beeline, before stopping instantly, “Rou’re not Raggy...”

“Like, Scoob, it is me! Things got weird, man, you don’t look like you either, haha...”

He turned around, noticing white fur, and... glasses? He didn’t need glasses. He was about to simply toss them away when he saw... “Raggy!! A rhost!!” he jumped into the other’s arms in a panic.

“Like, y-yeah, but it’s Freddie.”

“... Rat’s  _ Red?? _ ” He didn’t notice the ghost walking over.

“You called? Oh, did... Scooby come, ah, here with us?”

“Somehow. Like, I wanna know what’s goin’ on here. You’re some kind of spooky phantom, in case you still haven’t seen. I’ve got, like, whatever this thing is,” he set the dog down and waved his metal arm, “And Scoob is... Well, he doesn’t look like Scoob!”

“Yeah... if it weren’t for the way he talked, I’d think it was just any other dog.”

“Um... excuse me? Can we butt in?” they all turned to see the pink and blue girls smiling nervously, “Um, we.. might have some answers, but first, I think we should let...” she trailed off and pointed at Fred.

“Fred.”

“Right, we should let Fred get... a look at himself and... Make sure you’re all okay. If that’s alright?”

“Like, whatever ya gotta do, man. I want answers A. S. A. P. Uh, please.”

“We’ll work on it, we’re more than a tad confused ourselves, but... we think we know sort of what’s happened,” the pink girl nodded, “Just... we need to get back to the curator and talk with her is all. If you’ll follow us?” Fred looked at Shaggy and they both shrugged. Scooby didn’t have much choice but to follow along as the group left the rest area and headed back into the museum.

Hopefully they could get some answers out of this...


End file.
